This invention relates generally to a cursor controller, particularly to a cursor controller that controls displacement direction and speed of a cursor by changing value of its equivalent resistance.
A joystick, a mouse, and a digital board are known different cursor controllers. As a disclosed patent of conventional cursor control device has revealed, a flexible touch-controlled board is disposed on a baseboard with a gap in-between, wherein a first and a second conductive surface are face-to-face formed on the baseboard and the touch-controlled board respectively. The first conductive surface is jointed with a common wire while the second is a conductive surface with resistance and is provided with a plurality of conductive contact points located peripherally in predetermined orientations. A touch-controlled key collar-jointed on the flexible touch-controlled board is pressed by different external forces to have the first and the second conductive surface conductively face-contacted with each other in different positions with different contact areas to result in different electrical characteristics for displacement control of a cursor in direction and in speed.
The above said cursor controllers can achieve the control function and efficacy of the cursor though, the value of resistance is too low with nonlinear change for the software to process output signals of the cursor smoothly and distinctly. Besides, the mentioned controllers usually cost much time and labor in fabrication with considerable thickness without matching with the thin-film printed circuit board in a conventional keyboard.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a cursor controller made in form of thin-film printed circuit board favorable for building software to process output signals from the cursor controller more sensitively and rapidly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cursor controller made in a thin-film printed circuit board of a conventional keyboard for cost saving.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cursor controller with thinner thickness that can be assembled easily in relatively lower cost.
For realizing above said objects the cursor controller comprises a conductive layer two electrode layers, and a Dress body, wherein the electrode layer is disposed on each face of the conductive layer respectively. A plurality of electrode lines is formed on each electrode layer, and one end of each electrode line is connected with a resistor. A vector zone is reserved in each electrode layer in different orientations at a position where no resistor is connected, and those two vector zones are aligned perpendicular to each other in this case. An insulation portion is printed on circumference of the electrode lines or on the resistors, which the insulation layer is used to separate the resistors and the conductive layer and will not contact with the conductive layer under normal condition (without any external force applied onto the electrode lines). A positioning hole forming a positioning section is perforated in center of the conductive layer and the electrode layers, which are glued together to become a printed circuit board. By above said arrangement, when a press body is disposed on the electrode layer, a convex face of the press body can be inserted in the foregoing positioning section so that no offset will be created when the press body is pressed to enable the conductive layer and the electrode layers to contact each other and effect a matrix output signal.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.